Damage types
StarCraft Damage types In StarCraft, there are three damage types: concussive, normal, and explosive. The actual damage done depends on the type and the size of the target unit, as indicated in the following table: Protoss shields always take full damage. ;Concussive Damage Units which deal concussive damage are optimized to kill small units such as s and s. Concussive damage is limited more than any other damage type and is comparatively a rare attack mode. It includes the vulture, , and firebat. ;Explosive Damage Units which deal explosive damage are optimized to kill large units and buildings. Explosive damage isn't particularly effective against small units (which suffer half of the damage). Despite the name, many explosive attacks do not deal splash damage; for instance, the 's attack in tank mode is optimized for destroying armored units, but it only gains splash damage when it switches to siege mode. Exceptions to the 'splash units are explosive' rule are the protoss archon, corsair, and high templar's Psionic Storm. It includes all rockets attacks (e.g. missile turrets, goliaths' anti-air, scouts anti-air, valkyries, wraiths' anti-air), and all types of powerful cannons, like those of siege tanks and dragoons. It also includes the hydralisk's needle spines, the sunken colony's subterranean tentacle, infested terran's suicide, and the devourer's acid spores. ;Normal Damage Normal attacks are effective against all types of units. It includes all melee attacks, like those of the and . It also includes laser weapons ( and wraith), most bullets ( ) and special cases (SCV/probe/drone's attacks, protoss photon cannon, archon, scout's ground attack, carrier (interceptor's) attack, zerg spore colony, guardian, mutalisk, and scourge) Unit Sizes Unit size is only loosely correlated with the size of a unit's sprite and the amount of space a unit takes up in a transport. Unit size is more closely linked to armor quality. A small ground unit, such as a , wears personal armor, whereas a large unit, such as a , is covered with neosteel plating. Few units, such as the , are medium-sized. Most air units are large; indeed, all terran air units are large, even units which would be expected to be relatively small and lightly-armored, such as wraiths (compared to s). Most powerful anti-air attacks deal explosive damage, as a result. The biggest exception to the rule is probably the , which is small, but is expected to face explosive attacks regularly. Zerg scourges, protoss interceptors, and observers are the other small sized air units. Zerg queens and protoss corsairs are medium-sized. Notes *If a unit is shielded (protoss only), the shield takes full damage from any attack, regardless of the unit's size and damage type. *All buildings are "large" units. *Some attacks may also deal splash damage, which damages units around the target. Splash damage typically affects all units except the attacker's own units; the exceptions are , spider mines, and s which affect all units. References General Strategy (Damage Types and Unit Sizes). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-20. ru:Типы атак Category:StarCraft gameplay